Marauder (Tank)
A battle tank built in Pakistan to compete with similar tanks, also building the D-45DR Puma Tank in the same region, the D-40B Marauder Tank was first built in Pakistan in 2004 until 2019 after the manufacturers have decided to discontinue construction after controversies were reported by government and military agencies after the tank was sighted in areas where it has been used by terrorists. Right at this moment the D-40B Marauder tank is used by the following groups, records of the tank show that the former Global Liberation Army used the tank: * GLA Separatists - Mainly used for support & heavy duty combat, can be used for suicide missions * Global Liberation Army - Used as a battle tank that can be salvage upgraded to a heavy tank * Eurasian Continental Militia - Acquired through trade, found with standard issue 90mm cannons GLA Separatist Use "Armour bolted in." - Marauder Operator - Proving to be a useful tank in attacks and also being packed to the brim with firepower and explosive charges, the Separatist's version of the Marauder Tank was known to be a suicide unit when on occasions they want to clear out enemy units around it by exploding dynamite-packs on its turret and chassis. Also being equipped with a 90mm Rifled Cannon for all-purpose attacking, Imran's forces seen that the tank proved itself to be a backup tank to help along side the Panzer IV Ocelot and even the Panzer V Panther tank battalions. Design To be added... Service The Marauder first seen action in the first few battles when the GLA and the Separatists were active, it has a long battlefield service in its existance but didn't see much action during the second conflict. First Eurasian Conflict When the Global Liberation Army was preparing to begin full-scale attacks against China and America during the course of the First Eurasian Conflict, serving as medium armoured heavy-hitters in the GLA's service along with Scorpion Tanks, the Marauder was a known to be a bigger threat since the tank possesses some additional firepower and including Toxin Shells. There are also versions which have twin cannons and a bigger turret, even known to be a bigger threat to enemy forces if there are two or three Marauder Tanks together which can be a problem for enemy forces against the GLA during times, even four-five twin-barreled tanks can take on two Chinese [[Overlord|'Overlord Tanks']] when hunting around for oppressors. Ex-GLA Use "What can I say? I was a taker once. - Detained Ex-Marauder operator - The Marauder Tank was mostly a common tank which was used during by the Global Liberation Army during the First Eurasian Conflict along with the Scorpion, both of them combined were good together but since the tank had heavier armour and better salvaging capabilities than the Scorpion itself had, it was a bigger threat than the light tank during the course of the entire war. Being able to acquire a set of double cannons, the tank was sometimes considered the GLA's answer to other tanks which were opposing them. They even were good against Battlemasters and Crusaders, when in a double cannon version they can often sometimes take on overlords if used in groups or battalions. Second Eurasian Conflict Marauders were rare on the battlefield, but began popping up with salvaged pieces of armour and a restored 90mm rifled cannon; these new sightings of the tank were recorded in South and North America attacking enemy forces who oppose Theron forces, also strapped to various parts of the tank including TNT explosives strapped to the turret and main sides of the chassis. ECM Service "Its never enough for Me" - ECM Marauder Operator - To be added... Related Vehicles Since being replaced by the D-45DR Puma Tank, the GLRF when restructuring their forces gave off a big load of old Marauder Tanks to the Separatists which may prove useful to them. Among Prince Kassad's personal forces, he currently utilises a modernised version of the Marauder, which also serves as an amphibious landing craft and battle unit. D-41J Marauder Amphibious Landship Modernised versions of the Marauder Tank currently serving Prince Kassad's main forces, the new amphibious tank has the ability to transport infantry divisions accross water comes equipped with 105mm Cannons and a set of Rocket Launchers to deal with enemy units suppressing them on beaches and other locations where Prince Kassad desires to off-load his troops. Gallery Examples of salvage upgraded versions of the old Marauder, including some from the archives when the tank was in use during the First conflict with the GLA use and even being used by the GLA Separatists. GLA Marauder Tank 2.png|A Marauder with a different turret, and a large cannon, seized by the ECM GLA Marauder Tank 3.png|A fully upgraded Marauder with a double cannon setup, and a different turret Behind the Scenes * The Marauder is an ex-GLA Tank currently being used by the GLRF Seperatists, no longer requires a generals point. * If a player goes into battle as a GLRF Commander, the tank can acquire salvage upgrades such as twin cannons and machine guns. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLA Separatists Category:Units of the GLA Category:Units of the Eurasian Militia Category:Vehicles